


Mi luz

by Asamijaki



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Kisa Shouta sólo mira como se hunde lentamente en relaciones tóxicas donde su única finalidad es tener sexo, simplemente comienza a odiar eso, pero aún así, no encuentra modo de salir de ese estilo de vida.





	Mi luz

**Author's Note:**

> Importante: One Shot escrito originalmente el 1/Febrero/2016.

Mi nombre es Kisa Shouta, cuento con 29 años de edad y  _ estoy perdido. _

Ahora mismo me encuentro en un hotel, con un sujeto que cree, soy un dulce y tierno estudiante de secundaria, es un poco mayor que yo, parece rozar los 35, pero su cara es hermosa; apenas y lo he visto un par de veces en un bar, ni siquiera recuerdo cuál es su apellido, sin embargo ya me encuentro en ésta situación con él. 

Por eso...  _ Estoy completamente perdido en la oscuridad. _

Ya me he acostado con varios hombres antes, pero nunca me he llegado a enamorar de ninguno -Menos de una chica-, desde que tengo memoria soy así. Lo cual llegó a causar varios problemas con mi familia...

« _ No permitiré que esto siga así» «Para ya con esto» «¿Hermano? ¿Q-qué estas haciendo con un hombre así?» «¡Te lo ordeno!» «Fuera de aqui» «Tú no eres mi hijo» «No quiero volver a saber de ti» «¿Amigos? ¡No me hagas reír! Tú seguramente solo buscas sexo, me das asco» «Puedes quedarte, pero quiero algo a cambio» _

Todavía puedo escuchar las voces de mis padres, mi hermano y mis "amigos", nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que fuera "gay". Me echaron de la casa cuando tenía 15.

Recuerdo que en ese entonces empecé a caminar sin rumbo, por un mundo desconocido.

Aunque me alegra un poco ya no estar en esa casa, cuando se enteraron de mis preferencias sexuales ya no me trataban igual —como si de repente su hijo hubiera muerto—. Mi familia siempre fue muy religiosa y que su pequeño y adorado progenitor resultara así, fue un gran escándalo, en donde vivíamos no dejaban de hablar mal de nosotros, y digo  _ vivíamos, _ porque rápidamente nos mudamos a un pueblo cercano, donde podíamos comenzar de cero, pero metí la pata otra vez, lo que estresó terriblemente a mis padres, y todo empezó a volverse gris, los maltratos y golpes...

_ Creía que nunca acabarían.. _

—Shouta-kun~ — escuché la profunda y ronca voz del hombre azabache cerca de mi oído. — Ya estoy listo... —aquel tipo había salido del baño únicamente con una bata blanca, un poco húmeda, lo pude sentir porque había pegado su cuerpo al mío, mientras me rodeaba por los hombros y se acercaba a mi cuello.

Empezó a depositar suaves besos en mi, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo.

_ Todo nuevamente se torno oscuro... _

~♥•♡•♥~

Ya era de medio día, pero no era cualquiera,  hoy era  _ el _ día, definitivamente iba a conseguir un buen empleo; Así ya no necesitaré esos trabajos de medio tiempo, estoy arto de terminar oliendo a pizza al final del día, además, quiero romper ya con ese tipo, pero por ahora es mi único apoyo económico.

Entre mi recorrido no encontré ningún buen lugar, ninguno quería contratar a alguien  _ "sin experiencia" _ lo cual era irónico, pues ¿Cómo tener experiencia si no me contratan?

Me cansé y decidí ir a casa a descansar.

Revisé mi portafolio de mano -uno que mi actual "novio" me había prestado- y una fuerte ráfaga de viento se llevo mis papeles consigo

«¡ _ sin ellos no podré conseguir trabajo!» - _ sin pensármelo dos veces fui tras ellos, pero no era muy rápido, las actividades físicas no eran lo mío.

En ese momento, cuando creí todo perdido, un ángel, un milagro o como quieran llamarle, atrapó aquel sobre que perseguía con tanta urgencia.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —me extendió el sobre, aquel hombre que estaba frente a mi. Azabache, de mirada color avellana, simplemente un adonis.

—S-si, gracias. — Lo tomé con mis manos temblando por los nervios, había visto caras hermosas antes, pero este era de los pocos que se veían tan bien con lentes.

Como si nada siguió con su camino y entró a un edificio, en el cual, por azares del destino vi un pequeño cartel desde la recepción:

_ "Se solicitan editores" _

~♥•♡•♥~

Me sorprendí al ver a aquel hombre en mi nuevo lugar de trabajo, su nombre era...

—Takano-san, ¿está esto bien?— le mostré las correcciones que le había hecho a un storyboard a mi jefe.

—Mira, aqui. —señalando unas viñetas con su bolígrafo negro de punta fina. —Esto debe ir así, y… — dijo este mientras señalaba varios errores más.

—Ah, gracias. —me alejé y fui nuevamente a mi lugar de trabajo, parecía que todavía me falta mucho por aprender, me encantan este tipo de mangas, pero no sabía lo difícil que era el procedimiento.

Mi nuevo jefe era muy guapo, pero no es mi tipo, además no quería mezclar el trabajo con mi vida personal. También tenía otros compañeros, sus nombres eran Kanade Mino y Hatori Yoshiyuki, igual son muy bien parecidos y qué decir de su trabajo, aunque me gustaría hacerme amigo de alguno de ellos; Hatori parece muy serio y aunque Mino se ve como una persona bastante agradable, me han advertido no hacerlo enojar...

~♥•♡•♥~

Ésta primera semana ha sido realmente pesada, por lo que me han contado, hay algo llamado "ciclo", llegue justo en inicio, y eso quiere decir que la siguiente semana va ser peor e insoportable.

No sé como saldré vivo de este trabajo. Ahora lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y...

-¿Eh, Shouta?- una voz familiar me llamó por mis espaldas, es suave, pero no recuerdo exactamente de quién era.

Volteé lentamente con miedo de encontrarme a algún ex, son terribles al momento de insistir, diciendo cosas como " un chico como tú no debería estar fuera tan tarde" claro que eso no les importaba cuando salía con ellos.

—Kei... —para mi sorpresa mis sospechas eran erróneas y completamente diferentes, bueno, no del todo.

Parecía estar viendo a un fantasma, podría jurar que empalidecí, Kei era de mi pueblo natal, y fue mi primera pareja, y fue por el que mis padres descubrieron mis "preferencias"

—Cuanto tiempo —esbozó una amplia sonrisa, dejando al expuesto sus blancos dientes, acercándose a mí y rodeándome con sus brazos en un suave y gentil abrazo —No has cambiado nada... —dice en un tono nostálgico mientras palmea mi espalda amistosamente.

Aunque Kei fue mi primera pareja, nunca llegue a sentir algo por él, sin embargo, jamás me quedaron claros sus sentimientos. No le dí muchas vueltas en ese entonces, comúnmente todo era sexo.

-Ah... Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo. -reí nervioso, mientras no sabía si corresponder o no a aquel abrazo, solo palmié inseguro su hombro. —Emm... yo tengo que irme y… —Intenté inventar una excusa para huir rápidamente de ahí.

— ¡Pero qué dices! —se apoyó en mi hombro con demasiada familiaridad. — bebamos. — ofrece repentinamente, analizando cuidadosamente sus prendas, se puede decir que al igual que yo, acababa de salir del trabajo. Lo único que faltaba...

Intenté decirle que no, que tenía cosas que hacer, mucho trabajo, y no podía dejar morir a mi pobre perro; realmente no tenía ninguna mascota, pero ni aun así me dejó ir, siempre ha sido del tipo de persona que no acepta una negativa, supongo que por eso es tan bueno en los negocios.

Esa noche Kei me emborrachó, había perdido ya la cuenta de las botellas que me hizo tomar mientras charlabamos del pasado, mi mente se volvió borrosa y me sentía ya demasiado mareado como para mantener los ojos abiertos, lo último que vi fue una amplia sonrisa de su parte.

~♥•♡•♥~

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, noté un particular olor a vainilla, era una habitación blanca, bastante moderna, pero no era la mía

_ «Lo hice otra vez...»  _ Aquel pensamiento cruzo fugazmente por mi mente de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había pensado lo mismo, bueno, más bien no quería contarlas.

Me vestí, tomando mi portafolio con el manuscrito que necesitaba corregir, fui hacia la mesa del centro para avanzar un poco antes de irme nuevamente al trabajo, entonces vi una pequeña nota en la mesa.

\-----------------------------------------------

_ Shouta,  _

_ Gracias por la noche, para compensarte te deje un poco de dinero, has mejorado mucho en la cama, Has estado practicando, ¿no? Y descuida, no me quise arriesgar y use condon, espero y nos volvamos a ver pronto, te pagaré mejor si me la chupas con ganas ❤ _

_ -Kei _

_ \----------------------------------------------- _

_ «Como una puta...»  _ suspiré profundamente y me dejo caer en la cama de nuevo.  _ «Lo peor es que ya nada de esto me importa...» _

Terminé de guardar mis cosas y me fuí. Ya no me importaba no llegar a casa iría directamente al trabajo, ¿A quien le va a importar? ¿A mis padres? No lo creo, ¿A mis amigos? ¿Acaso tengo?

Lo que pase conmigo dejo de importarme aquella noche que entregué mi cuerpo a aquel desconocido después de que me echaron de casa sin nada, sin dinero, sin ningún lugar donde quedarme... por un tiempo hice lo necesario para sobrevivir.

¿Qué me importa si ahora me tratan como una puta? No saben nada de mi...

Soy perfectamente consciente de que estoy totalmente perdido en la oscuridad, que nunca saldré por mi mismo de ahí...

Así que por favor...

_ Alguien... _

_ Quien sea... _

_ sálvame _ .

~♥•♡•♥~

— ¡Kisa-san! —Abrí los ojos al escuchar la voz de la persona que amo. —¿estas bien? —Lo mire mientras mi vista se aclaraba y se enfoca bien en él, se veía preocupado.

Me había quedado dormido en el sofá de su apartamento mientras leía una revista y él cocinaba la cena.

—Si... —Respondo mientras me acomodo para sentarme bien en el mueble. —¿Por qué preguntas? —cuestiono un tanto confundido de su preocupación tan repentina.

—Es sólo que... —Se acerca un poco y acaricia mi mejilla cariñosamente, haciendo que estas de repente se calentaran ligeramente. —Kisa-san está llorando...

_ «¿Eh?»  _ rápidamente llevo la yema de mis dedos hacia abajo de mis párpados, no lo podía creer, por fin noté la humedad de mis ojos, y el leve calor que emanaba ellos, incluso después de eso, pude sentir una lágrima recorrer una de mis mejillas. Pero, ¿Porqué estoy llorando?

Yukina me miró enternecido, llevando su pulgar hasta mi mentón para limpiar desde ahí el rastro que aquella lágrima había dejado, para así acercarse y rodearme gentilmente entre sus brazos.

—Kisa-san... —susurró en mi oído, haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón aumentaran su ritmo repentinamente. -Sí algo te preocupa puedes decírmelo, no te lo guardes para tí solo. —reconfortandome, mientras con su mano acariciaba cuidadosamente mi cabello.

—Yukina... —Deje salir, para mi sorpresa, con un delgado hilo de voz, mientras rodeaba a este por su pecho.

—Porque si a Kisa-san le llega a pasar algo, yo...—sin aflojar el agarre, se apegó aún más a mi cuerpo, asentando su mentón en mi cabeza. —no sabría qué hacer... —suelta de golpe, aunque su voz sonaba natural, por mi posición, pude sentir sus latidos claramente.

—Yukina… —hundí mi cara en su hombro, difícilmente hablando por aquel nudo en mi garganta. —Gracias.

Deje que las lágrimas salieran, Yukina solo me seguía abrazando fuertemente, aunque no entendiera el motivo, tampoco me pregunto en ese momento.

Hay veces que no podía evitar recordar aquellos días cuando me encontraba perdido en la oscuridad.

Pero cuando eso pasa Yukina siempre está a mi lado, recordándome que el estaba conmigo ahora.

Aunque él no lo sepa, o yo simplemente nunca se lo diga...

Él me había salvado de la oscuridad....

_ Porque Yukina es mi luz. _

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue prácticamente mi primer One Shot, Sekaiichi vio mis inicios, y no quisiera dejarlos tan ocultos (?) Tantito nomás xD
> 
> Sé que puede tener varios errores, quizá falta de coherencia, pero quería dejar un poco la escencia de mis inicios, creo... Corregí unos cuantos errores en tildes y puntuación, le puse guiones largos (porque eran cortos, Lmao) ;-;
> 
> En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, bye bye ~


End file.
